Oh don't start brother (UsCan)
by Phantomxlegend
Summary: Canada always mutters things under his breath at meeting because he doesn't think that anyone can hear him. Though a certain American hears him and they get into a little argument. How will it end? Will they make up? Who knows?


**Hi, I'm phantomxlegend and if you've stumbled across this by accident hi, this is a oneshot that I wrote a while ago where Canada get's mad at America and they get into an argument, based off a comic that I saw and I decided to write it because it gave me an idea. I do not own Hetalia or any of it's characters but that would be nice. I hope you enjoy and leave a review if you find this. This is not my first fan fiction but my first one on so Enjoy.**

* * *

God [POV]

"Clearly and since I'm the hero I call this meeting to a close for a brief fifteen-minute break to collect your thoughts and whatever" America announced standing up from his chair putting his hands on his hips a bright mischievous smile plastered on his face. Canada who sat in the seat next to him muttered something under his breath and since he often went unnoticed he could really say whatever he wanted without anyone caring but America only heard a few words of what Canda had said.

"What was that Mattie?" America asked using his childhood nickname he had given to Canada

"I didn't say anything" Canada insisted sinking down in his chair chewing on his lower lip wishing that now he hadn't said anything at all

"No, you said something what did you say?" America asked in an antagonizing tone

"Oh god America drop it before it gets like last time" England begged, rubbing the bridge of his nose

"Last time?" Germany asked curiously looking at England one eyebrow raised waiting for an answer, the last time America antagonized Canada was at England's home where the two of them were visiting.

"I told you I didn't say anything" Canada insisted again a little louder than his normal volume

"I heard you say something, you muttered something rude didn't you" America insisted "You always do"

"I do not" Canada insisted his cheeks flushing a light pink with shame

"You do so, every time that I sit next to you I hear you mutter something under your breath and the times that I can hear you it's something rude or you narrating to yourself in a rude voice" America exclaimed "You never say anything out loud contributing to the meeting but you always mutter things to yourself"

"I told you I don't do that, so what I like to talk to myself, I always talk to myself because no one ever listens to me" Canada insisted using a harsh tone which sounded odd coming from him

"What. Did. You. Say." America demanded

"I didn't say anything" Canada exclaimed

"I heard my name Mattie you can't-fool me, I heard you mutter my name" America furrowed his eyebrows glaring at his brother hoping to crack through the facade that he had quickly built up "If you really didn't say something rude why don't you stop being such a crybaby and just tell me what you said"

"Maybe if you would stop being so dramatic" Canada furrowed his eyebrows as well a frown stretching across his lips

"What did you say" America cried out his patience with his brother wavering

"Why does it even matter?" Canada asked fed up with his brother's stupid antics

"Because you never say anything in the meetings and when you-" America was cut off by Canada who before had never dared interrupt anyone when they said anything

"I never say anything because no one ever listens" Canada stood up quickly the chair clattering to the ground, he looked about ready to hit America but wouldn't dare, no matter how much his anger consumed him he wouldn't do that to his brother.

"That's because you're such a crybaby that you don't know how to speak up" America jeered

"You want to know what I said so bad huh?" Canada asked not even giving America a chance to respond "I said that how could you ever be the hero when you've started wars yourself in a little hissy fit you had because you wanted independence from England" Canada balled his hands into fists at his side his face flushing red with anger "Do you see me starting wars? No, because I'm perfectly content the way I am I didn't need to get independence I"m not the rebel child" Canada didn't even realize the hole he was digging himself into the longer he kept ranting

"At least I'm not a dependent crybaby that can't do anything for themselves, I can actually do things on my own unlike you who depends on England and France because you don't know how to do anything and you're too much of a weak crybaby to do anything about it" America shouted his face flushing red with anger

"Oh god not again" England muttered to himself shaking his head with disapproval

"America, Canada both of you knock it off" France started

"I am not a crybaby and I don't depend on them I can do things on my own I just didn't have to be the one demanding to be independent"

"Because you can't do anything yourself" America mocked "You're just a little crybaby who can't even tie your shoelaces"

"I am not a crybaby at least I'm not over dramatic and at least I know how to govern myself" Canada's face flushed a dark red his pent up rage overcoming him, America was the only one who can bring out this side to him and it always happened in some stupid argument.

"I know how to win wars" America insisted loudly

"I KNOW HOW TO STAY OUT OF THEM" Canada shouted

"Because you're a coward" America responded trying to keep his voice level and mature knowing it made his brother even angrier when he did that "I am better than you at everything and you know that"

"Only an idiot would believe that you're better"

"I have a strong military stronger than you" America crossed his arms in front of his chest

"Both of you I think that's enough" France started again "Stop fighting"

"Not until he admits I'm better than him" America shouted

"Like hell, I will!" Canada shouted back clenching his jaw his knuckles turning white from being clutched at his side for so long

"Then if you think that you're so much better than me, prove it" America challenged

"Free Health care" Canada starting his rage boiling up more

"Yeah, that's a stupid way to run the governmen-"

"Marriage equality" Canada continued his voice raising

"Yeah, we-"

"Cultural celebrations!"

"That means no-"

"MY GOVERNMENT MAKES PROGRESS!"

"So does min-"

"KINDER EGGS" Canada panted his entire body trembling so much with rage he feared he may collapse

"One of these times Canada is going to have an aneurysm from these arguments" England shook his head watching the two bicker but doing nothing to intervene, it was Canada out of the two that you had to watch out for, despite his friendly and quiet attitude no one ticks him off more than America does and when he gets set off there is no way to bring him down until he comes down from that high himself

"At least I'm not as bad as Justin Beiber" America shouted finally reaching his limit of trying to be the mature one just to tick off his brother more,

"Both of you stop throwing around such accusations both of you need to calm down there's a clear levelheaded way to handle this" France stood up as well holding his hands out to each of them,

"At least I'm not fat" Canada hissed the final drop to the argument blood dripping down to the floor from his nails digging into the skin of his palms

"Whoa Whoa Whoa, that's enough from both of you" This was the point when England felt the need to step in standing up his chair scraping against the floor behind him.

"You two need to calm down before one of you says something you'll regret" France insisted before adding in a quieter voice "That you haven't said already" America clenched his jaw tears threatening to fall but he wouldn't give his brother the satisfaction of him being the first to cry but Canada beat him to it. Tears welled in the corners of Canada's eyes though they weren't from the insults that America threw at him. Canada was frustrated, more frustrated than he's ever been and he only knew two ways to express his frustration, arguing (Which only happened when the frustration was directed at America) or crying though in this case, both happened.

"You know I thought you'd be the mature one here Canada but I guess I was really wrong about you, I was wrong about you my whole life-" England quickly came up clamping his hand over America's mouth before he could finish his sentence

"Not another peep out of you mister before you say something that you'll really regret" England scolded, Canada opened his mouth to say something back but France was already by his side putting his hand over Canada's mouth though Canada not caring at the moment of any consequences sure to come of him eventually bit down hard on France's hand which was still clamped over his mouth. France yelped in pain trying to free his hand from the younger boys jaws. Canada only let go once he tasted blood

"Canada that was uncalled for" England exclaimed, France shook out his hand whimpering as he did so "We get it that you're frustrated but you can't bite people" America pulled away from England's grasp furrowing his eyebrows angrily

"What the hell Mattie?" America exclaimed but was caught again by England

"I said that's enough out of you, you need to shut up before you make it worse yourself" He scolded, France just now recovering from being bitten leaned down running his not bloodied hand through Canada's blond hair soothingly as he whispered something softly in French in his ear. Canada visibly relaxed slightly and nodded shyly

"Japan do you mind switching seats with Canada?" France asked putting his hands on Canada's shoulders

"Not at all" Japan responded collecting his papers which were spewed about his table spot in a hazardous mess. France picked up the few papers that Canada had handing it to him

"Go sit next to Italy and China for today alright?" France explained, Canada sighed and nodded slowly

"Coward" America jeered sitting back down in his seat, England smacked him upside the head before sitting down in his spot. Canada went and sat down next to Italy balling his hands into fists

"Are you okay Canada?" Italy asked looking down at Canada's hands "Do you need a bandage for that?"

"No" Canada muttered quietly laying his head down on the table blinking back tears. Italy patted his back reassuringly

"It's okay" He reassured him. Canada nodded his heartbeat starting to slow back down to its normal speed as he came down from his high. He felt exhausted as the adrenaline drained from his body, he usually doesn't express his anger like that but America always get's on his nerves. The fifteen-minute break ended and now America had to continue the meeting despite a large amount of tension in the room. It would take a while for America to forgive his brother for what he said though, on the other hand, it would only take a few minutes for Canada to realize his mistakes and to realize that he had said many things wrong. This time though Canada didn't even try to add to the meeting and just stayed quiet holding back tears as he told himself everything bad that he had said to his brother and how it may have affected America while his brother, on the other hand, felt no remorse for his actions of what he had said to Canada. Towards the end of the meeting, Canada had buried his face in his arms hiding his tear stained face even though no one paid attention to him anyway. Italy kept trying to reassure him that it was okay but Canada had stopped listening to reason and kept sinking deeper into his own mind. When the meeting finally ended Canada quickly got up and left the blood from his palms had slightly stained the papers he haphazardly collected before leaving in a rush.

"America I think you should go apologize to Canada, I think you've made him quite upset" England observed watching the door quickly close behind the younger boy

"Why would I apologize to him? He started it" America insisted clearly still not realizing the faults of his actions and the state it left his brother in.

"He may have started it by muttering under his breath the things he did but you antagonized him and continued it which has made him very upset" England explained "So I think you should go apologize to him"

"And knowing him after that huge argument he won't have anywhere near the amount of courage needed to start the conversation or even approach you" France added

"I don't need to be lectured by you two" America insisted harshly standing up quickly collecting his papers as he did so

"Do what you'd like Alfred but you did make your brother cry" England shrugged, America furrowed his eyebrows at his human name being used. Maybe he did go too far and should apologize? America quickly shook those thoughts out of his head as he pushed open the doors to the hallway and left without another word. He didn't even notice Canada walking down the hallway lost in thought rapidly rubbing away tears to no avail as they kept falling. He didn't notice America either until they both ran into each other

"Watch it" America snapped pushing around Canada

"S-S-S-Sorry" Canada muttered choking on his tears slightly. America turned around as Canada started to walk away again his entire body trembling. When he saw the tears falling from his brother's eyes in fast streams he finally realized the effects his words had on Canada.

"Mattie" America started guilt creeping up inside of him. Canada didn't say anything but stopped walking his trembling increasing

"Mattie listen"

"What Al?" Canada asked trying to put up a strong facade which wasn't very believable with the tears in his eyes. America was slightly surprised by his brother's tone

"Mattie listen I'm sorry, I'm sorry for what I said I shouldn't have said what I did, Can you ever forgive me?" America felt awkward being the first to apologize. Canada didn't say anything for a long time as he tried to regain at least some composure because if he tried to speak right now he would start bawling.

"Mattie, do you forgive me?" America asked nervously

"I-I-I'm sorry Al" Canada whimpered "I-I shouldn't h-have said a-a-all those awful t-things"

"I said just as many bad things about you, don't beat yourself up about it Mattie" America put one hand on Canada's shoulder turning him around. Canada's face was tear stained and blotchy, and the tears were still falling.

"I'm sorry" he apologized again

"Mattie don't beat yourself up about it" America cupped Canada's face in his hands wiping his tears with his thumb

"I-I shouldn't h-have said those t-things I was m-mad and I d-didn't know how to e-express my f-frustration" Canada hiccuped

"We both were mad I antagonized you Mattie don't worry about it really, you're my brother and I love you very much even if I don't show it" America moved one hand running his fingers through Canada's hair reassuringly

"So do you forgive me?" America asked taking a step back opening his arms out to his brother

"Of course I do you, idiot, how could I be mad at you" Canada clung to America burying his hands in his brothers matching blond hair. America rubbed circles into Canada's back

"It's okay you don't have to cry anymore" America cooed which only made Canada cry harder. He let out a loud choked sob burying his face into America's shoulder. The two boys stayed like that for a few minutes until Canada pulled away taking his glasses off which were fogged up and damp.

"See look what happens when you get yourself all worked up like that, your glasses get all messed up" America scolded a small smile crossing his face

"I can't help it" Canada insisted hiccuping softly almost completely calmed down as he cleaned his glasses off with the hem of his shirt

"You can help it if you'd stop being such a crybaby" America laughed ruffling Canada's hair

"I'm not a crybaby, I'm just a bit sensitive" Canada insisted with a pout putting his glasses back on his face

"A bit?" America raised one eyebrow

"Fine okay a lot" Canada sighed grabbing America's glasses by the lenses

"Hey don't smudge them" America exclaimed

"That's what I'm trying to do" Canada laughed playfully

"You idiot I don't smudge your glasses" America reached for Canada but he backed up quickly in avoidance to his brothers swipe

"You do so you just did" Canada insisted putting his hands on his hips

"I did not" America insisted back

"You just made me cry"

"And I did nothing to your glasses" America furrowed his eyebrows, the both of them glared at each other for a few beats before they both burst out laughing

"You're an idiot" America laughed

"I love you too Al" Canada responded with a bright smile

"Mattie, can I make it up to you?" America asked

"You don't need to" Canada insisted

"I insist" America took Canada's hand and started to drag him away

"I see they finally made up" England observed putting his hands on his hips as he watched the two of them walk away

"I didn't figure that it would take too long" France agreed standing next to him. England jumped glaring at France

"No thanks to you" England snapped

"Oh don't start brother"

* * *

**I hope that you enjoyed this I had fun when I wrote it and just happened to find it again on my computer and thought "Why not?". Leave a review please I want to know how I did on this. Thanks and see y'all later.**


End file.
